Super Mario RPG Spec Ops
Story Super Mario RPG has been adapted to Avengers Alliance style. Don't let the Iso-8- enhanced Smithy Gang take over the world. Unlockable heroes Mario Mallow Geno Bowser Peach All five of these heroes are provided for this Spec Ops if you don't already have them. Complete all tasks to keep them for free. Mario is a team up for all bosses. Weapon set: SMRPG set Equipping all four of these weapons gives you Relentless. Lazy Shell *Ranged *One Enemy *(special) Lazy Shell Armor - this shell comes with armor that's not made of tissue paper. *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. Parasol *Melee Slashing *One Enemy *(enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. *(self) Parasol guard - protects allies from single-target and area attacks. This parasol isn't made of tissue paper, either. Koopa Klaw *Melee Slashing *2 hits *One Enemy *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat but not shields *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from Bleeding *(enemy) Tenderized - takes increased damage from Slashing attacks Star Gun *Ranged Gun *6 hits *One Enemy *(special) Linked systems - gains Chaos Shot with two SMRPG set weapons equipped, and Opportunist with three. *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks Mission 1: Heavy Weapons Walking weapons everywhere. And they're saying that this world is ripe for Smithy's conquest. Prove them wrong! Enemies: Street Thugs, Bob-Ombs, Rat Funks, Piranha Plants Deploys: Yamato Man , Infiltrator, Blade Man , Katniss , Crash Man (the four required characters use weapons that the SMRPG bosses are based on. Spear, Blade, Bow, and Bomb) Minibosses: Croco, Mack, Bowyer, Belome, Punchinello Boss: Yaridovich Deploy information |-|Yamato Man= Yaridovich was designed after a spear. Introduce him to Yamato Man's shield-piercing one. |-|Infiltrator= Send an infiltrator to recover guarded intel on the Axem Rangers. |-|Blade Man= There are lots of blade-wielders coming from this location. Send Blade Man to demonstrate his Triple Blade. |-|Katniss= Bowyer's arrows may immobilize whatever they hit, but Katniss Everdeen should be able to take out other archers coming from this building. |-|Crash Man= Punchinello left a stash of bombs in this warehouse. Destroy them all with Crash Man's Crash Bomber. Mission 2: Go Go Axem Rangers There's a Power Rangers parody team releasing prisoners to work for Smithy. Get the prisoners back behind bars! (Both the Minibosses and boss are covered in Axem Rangers ) Enemies: Prison Escapees, Bob-Ombs, Rat Funks, Piranha Plants Deploys: E-123 Omega, Tactician, Bruiser, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Any, Princess Celestia Minibosses: Axem Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Black Boss: Blade Deploy Information |-|Omega= Omega has detected lots of gray Axem Rangers clones in this location. Let him at them before they are unleashed. |-|Tactician= The Axem Rangers may have strength in numbers, but we've got a better tactician. Put down the prisoners they're releasing. |-|Bruiser= The Rangers' escapees are going rampant in this city block. It's been evacuated so that you can pin them down without worrying about collateral damage. |-|Twilight= Hey there bronies! The Axem Rangers are a parody of Power Rangers, another show about winning battles with the power of friendship! I need to share friendship's magic with those guys! |-|Celly= The prisoners are hiding in darkness to wreak havoc again. We need some sunlight to flush them out. Send Princess Celestia to raise the sun in this city block. |-|Any= The prisoners have grabbed a hostage. Send a hero to prevent his death. He's no redshirt. Mission 3: Smithy's Factory So this is where all the walking weapons came from. Put at end to their production, and while you're at it, take the weapons they're based on back to the Helicarrier! Enemies: Servoguards, Sentinels, Test Subjects, Power Armors Deploys: Amy, Tails, Danny Phantom, Elsa, Bruiser Minibosses: Bundt, Exor, Count Down , Gunyolk, Smelter Boss: Smithy Epic Boss: Smithy Form 2 Deploy Information |-|Tails= Eggman's robots just keep getting weirder and weirder. What could he possibly be using to create these ones? I'll capture some and take them apart to gather intel on them. |-|Amy= Smithy has a huge hammer, but so do I! And it's the wielder that holds the power, not the weapon itself. May I pound some of his hot liquid metal that he uses to create his minions? |-|Elsa= Too many robots for your team. They're coming from this room. What they need is an eternal winter, and I know exactly who can cause it. |-|Danny= Send Danny Phantom to phase through the machines here. We need to take and analyze their power cores. |-|Bruiser= Just beat up and smash the baddie-creating machinery here. Category:Special Operations Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Animation Category:Video Games